


two worlds

by barrybinary



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Demons, JayTim Secret Santa, M/M, Nephilim, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrybinary/pseuds/barrybinary
Summary: Tim Drake is a nephilim, a child of an angel and a human.Jason Todd is something Tim can't figure out.





	two worlds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSkyIsALie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkyIsALie/gifts).



> sorry for how late this is ! didn't expect this to get so much longer than my usual oneshots and life got in the way of a lot of stuff. glad to finally get this out ^_^ hope you like it!!

Being a human was difficult, Tim knew. With deadlines and responsibilities and  _ making money _ , he knew humans had it rough. 

But — dare he say it —  _ God,  _ sometimes he wished he were human.

Tim sighed, looking up at the heavens. The dulled voices of angels just barely reached his ears, whispers of shrill tone and sharp teeth grated against his eardrums, only making him grip his teeth further. His father wasn’t able to be heard — he would never be heard, if Tim’s theories were correct.

Tim repeated this to himself, that his father was  _ gone _ , but he wouldn’t ever  _ really _ know.

In the past, when Nephilim roamed earth and the angels had proved too horny to run with humans, God flooded the earth, throwing the sinful angels into the mix and only allowing Noah’s family to live. Angels were only allowed to come to earth to give orders now, but that didn’t stop Tim’s father. Horny bastard.

Looking up at the sky, he wondered if the omnipotent being (who was technically his grandparent) even knew of his existence. He wondered about the nature of omnipotence, if His attention had to be drawn to a topic to know about it. If He heard of someone talking of Nephilim, would he instantly know of Tim? Throwing him into a lake of fire for the crime of existing?

Logically, Tim knew that not to be the case since he’d talked about it  _ himself _ , but one couldn’t help but wonder.

Sometimes the voices were louder, but this was his constant. Always hearing those fucking  _ voices _ as though someone talked in another room, but instead of a wall separating them, it was an entire dimension away. The dimension of the Celestial — children of angels  _ not  _ included. 

He sighed, putting earbuds in and walking along. Gotham wasn’t the best place for humans, but for Nephilim, it seemed the constant action was a distraction from the voices in his head. 

Tim sighed. “Hey B.” He started, listening for the click which meant his comm was active. Voice-activated, Tim had been the one to make that modification to the comms. “They’re bad today. Do we have anything I can do?” 

The people walking the street all looked down at their phones, or looked at their feet as they listened to music with their headphones in. Occasionally, an obnoxious person walked by, bluetooth speaker in pocket and music blaring as loud as possible.

Tim closed his eyes, counted to ten, and listened to the static on the other side of the line. Sounds of rustling followed, his sensitive ears picking up a cough in the background. The demon must have been sick. Tim being a Nephilim himself usually hesitated to call people demons, but Tim was almost  _ certain _ there was some literal demonic blood in that brat. It would certainly give a reason as to why they clashed so much. 

Though, Tim didn’t know. Maybe him and a demon would get along  _ great _ ! Both of them beings that only came to life through blasphemy.

Tim heard the slight sound of a mouth opening, his attention being drawn back to the device in his ear. “Hood has a case against a gang in New York,” Came his voice. Tim didn’t like how Batman’s voice sounded — it was like the man gargled cravel and tried to speak.  _ Just get a voice modulator like the rest of us, _ Tim recalled Jason saying.

Nope, Batman was  _ too cool  _ for that.

Before Tim could ask why they were operating in New York instead of regular old Gotham, Batman continued, “Gang’s been taking in street kids, selling them in any way they can make a profit.” 

Just  _ hearing _ about things as despicable as that made a chill run down Tim’s spine, as well as anger grip his heart. His skin itched with the need to  _ do  _ something, one of the only things he knew the rest of the Bats understood. Behind all their eyes, you could see the itch to help people, whether it was because they wanted to punish the bad guys or because they wanted to see the victims be safe.

Tim had to admit, it was a little bit of both for him.

Tim took out his phone, a secure one made unofficially by WE, and shot Jason a text. His last one had been a picture of the pizza he was having for dinner, only sent because he knew it’d make the other shake his head in disappointment. 

_ RR: Want an extra pair of eyes/legs/arms/nostrils/pants for this? _

The reply was instantaneous, meaning Jason had been on his phone already since he knew the other disabled notification sounds a long time ago.  _ RH: Possibly. What did Bruce tell you? And why did you include pants? _

_ RR: Just their crimes against humanity. Don’t know any intel.  _

_ RR: Also I actually did buy some jeans that are too big for me, so if you can fit in them they're yours _

_ RH: 98 Spout Street APT 3b Gotham NJ _

Tim didn’t need to reply, the message loud and clear — but he couldn't help a snort at Jason ignoring his clothes offer. Or was he supporting it? So eager to receive new pants that he just  _ had _ to give him his address.

Taking off running, Tim felt the voices get just a  _ little  _ bit duller. 

Knocking on the wooden door, Tim noted the place was about the same as most of the Hood’s safehouses. He had  _ many  _ around the city, and Tim had researched enough to find out he bought them from the  _ renters _ of the apartment for four times the amount they were actually worth, giving them enough to find a better place to live. Three years ago, when Tim was 16, it would’ve surprised him.

Now, however, after months and months of teaming up with the other man, he knew this was exactly what he stood for. 

The feeling of wood against his skin used to make him queasy. Life that had once been, now used as only a tool. He could feel it in the material, every fiber screamed  _ death _ , and what used to be. 

Now, after death seeming like a best friend, it only made him long for the times the death of a tree could seem like a tragedy. 

The door opened, Tim noting the tension leaking out of the other’s shoulders. 

“Hey,” Pullling his too-big pants out of his side bag ( —  _ “It is not a ‘glorified fanny pack,’ Jason. Have you never heard of a messenger bag?” _ ) “You like?”

Jason closed his eyes tiredly and Tim could almost  _ see  _ him counting to ten in an effort not to hit him. 

“You know, even if they’re a little tight, I’m sure they’ll make your legs look  _ great. _ ” Tim had less than half a second to duck when Jason lunged, and duck he did. Stooping low and moving to the right, he jumped to the floor, catching himself on his hands and flipping to the other side of the small living room.

Turning around faster than Tim could even see, Jason tackled him and pushed him to the floor. Tim had excessive strength, something that came with his angelic heritage, but  _ man _ , it seemed like Jason had him beat, the other’s hands pushing his wrists above his head and into the hardwood. 

Had Tim been human, there’d no doubt be bruises already rising to the surface. 

Jason sat on his thighs, holding his wrists with one hand and holding his chest down with the other. He grinned down at him, making Tim relax under his weight. There was something about Jason that always set him on edge, no matter how close they’d grown in the past few months. A darkness behind his eyes he could only guess came from the Pit, a shadow following him that Tim wasn’t sure others could see. 

It was obvious there was something different to the Red Hood, something that gave him unknown strength and saved him from death-dealing blows, but Tim wasn’t sure he  _ wanted _ to know.

“When are you gonna decide to win one of these fights? I  _ do _ actually want a challenge.” 

Nevermind, Tim  _ really _ wanted to know. 

“Get off of me, Hood.” A nickname Tim mostly used to convey annoyance, Jason chuckled and got off of him, moving towards the papers laid out on the small coffee table. He sat down on the couch beside it, his playful demeanor shifting, his shoulders straightening out and his face growing serious. Tim watched his eyes flit about the papers on the table, the pain in his eyes evident. 

The voices grew louder, and Tim winced.

“How long have they been operating?” He asked, his eyes still trained on Jason as he sat down less than a foot away from the other. The couch was old and used and sunk  _ way _ too far for comfort, but it was a place to sit. 

Jason sighed, looking over at Tim and meeting his eyes. “They seem to have been operating for a few months, which is much shorter than a  _ lot _ of things like this, but they’ve sold over eighty kids that we know of.” A lump caught in Tim’s throat, only made harder by Jason’s next words, “They’ve moved to taking Gotham kids, too.” 

Tim sucked on his lips, now looking down at the papers in front of him. Mugshots, pictures of kids, criminal histories of the people Jason suspected were involved — and yet not a single newspaper clipping. It’s not as though the media disregarding the disappearances of the most vulnerable of people was new, but it always gave Tim a bad taste in his mouth. Articles upon articles for the Wayne family and their latest “scandals”, covering every outing they did, but yet not any attention given to the people who needed it most. 

Even with all the power Red Hood and Red Robin held, they wouldn’t be able to save most of the kids already taken. Organizations like this didn’t do much bookkeeping, so when they took them down, there would be little to no trace of where the previous victims were sent. 

Lungs burning, Tim let out the breath he realized he was holding. 

“Do you know where they are?” 

Jason nodded, his mouth twisted in an ugly grimace as he reached down to one of the papers, the placement obviously memorized. Jason had been looking at this for a  _ long time _ , and it was times like this that Tim was reminded of why Red Hood was so feared. 

Smart and capable and willing to do what it takes to make bad people  _ pay _ , he was the most frightening of the Bats. 

Tim liked it — liked knowing he’d befriended this person who used to hate him with every inch of his being. He didn’t control him, and Jason didn’t try to control him either. He’d fight for his beliefs, but it wasn’t as though Tim couldn’t already sympathize with him. 

He’d already decided he’d let Jason do whatever he wanted to these people. Sometimes people deserve the wrath of the Red Hood. A punisher to those who hurt others irreparably, he may cross lines, but he won’t hurt an innocent.

“This place, it’s a pretty decent place for a motel if you don’t take into consideration the multiple children tied up in rooms, getting ready to be sold to the highest bidder. They use the motel as a cover for where they’re getting all their money, even though with the amount they have in their account, they’d have to be renting those rooms out for  _ absurd  _ prices. It’s amazing they haven’t already been taken down for tax evasion, but with all the other fake stuff happening in New York, I’m not actually surprised.” 

“New York is just like, slightly better Gotham,” Tim said, looking over the file Jason had on the place. New Yorkers looked down on Gothamites  _ often _ , calling it the ugly sister to the other city, but they tended to turn their noses up at the idea that New York had nearly as much crime as Gotham. Gotham was just honest about it, New York swept it under the rug.

These people had picked New York because of the staggering level of poverty and homelessness there, and also because of the lack of Bats. New York didn’t have people to protect it, because they pretended shit didn’t happen. 

Tim had a lot of feelings about New York, he realized. 

“When are we going?” Tim asked, looking back up at the other hero. 

Jason took a deep breath before replying. “We can go tomorrow. It’s been a good amount of time since they last picked up anyone, and they have an adequate number of rooms to hold more kids in, and one of the workers there just made a  _ very _ worrying purchase. At Walmart!” He through his hands in the air, his eyebrows scrunched together in bewildered anger. “ _ Who  _ besides perverts goes to Walmart and purchases rope, duct tape, and zip ties? Why do they need rope  _ and  _ zip ties? They do the same thing. What the fuck.” 

Tim could imagine what they’d use for both of them, and was certain Jason could too, but like Jason, he sometimes wanted to forget how horrible people could be. 

For now, they needed to focus on getting those children out, and those adults behind bars. 

_ Or _ — Tim thought, looking at Jason, his face calm but eyes glowing, a dark red that had taken hold after the Pit and only furthered Tim’s curiosity about the man in front of him —  _ buried six feet under. _

—

The mission was mostly success, with every child currently in their custody being saved and every person who’d been a part of it being taken care of. 

However, there was no bookkeeping. Everything was paid for in cash. There were no cameras to record the people purchasing. 

The children who’d already been sold off were gone. 

It’d been a week, and Tim and Jason had time to come to terms with it, but it still hurt. The first four days, Tim hadn’t slept at all, only patrolling and putting no effort into his civilian persona at all. 

Sometimes, Tim envied Jason. Only because he didn’t have a civilian persona he had to keep up with.

Tim closed his eyes and leaned over, feeling the slight warmth where his and Jason’s thighs touched on the couch of the safehouse. 

Warmth surrounded Tim, and he jumped, lucky he didn’t break one of Jason’s arms in the process. Jason’s presence was always undetectable, Tim’s powers never working on the other. Normally, if Tim were working with another, his body became perfectly attuned to them. Every breath was felt, every beat of the heart magnified in his ears. He smelled mood changes, he saw every twitch. 

With Jason… He was a void. A vacuum. If Tim tried to focus his angelic powers on him, walls of nothing closed in. Nothing came off of Jason, even if Tim could see with his human eyes that Jason was right there.

Jason could surprise Tim because Tim couldn’t feel the muscles bunching in preparation to move towards him like he could with everyone else — he couldn’t interpret the electric signals coming from the other’s brain to tell the muscles what to do.

Jason hugged him from the side, his arms wrapping around his shoulders and hands coming to clasp together. 

A few months ago, Jason would’ve been kicking tables across the room, denting the wall and yelling at the failure.

Now, he was just sad. 

Tim didn’t know what he preferred. 

“We’ll save as many kids as there were there. We’ll keep working for as long as we live,” Tim said, a murmur in the dark of the room. He realized they’d forgotten to turn the light on, both of them not needing any light to see.

Jason’s breath against his neck was warm, too warm. 

Jason’s next sentence took him by surprise — “And how long will that be?”

Head turning, Tim felt Jason’s arms fall away from him. “What do you mean?” He asked, looking into the eyes of his partner. He knew what he meant, of course. Just the fact they were looking into each other’s eyes in the pitch black of the safehouse meant that there was something not right — that they both weren’t quite human. Jason’s eyebrows raised, the sad light in his eyes being replaced by amusement. 

Obviously, it was only when Jason was trying to distract himself that he’d bring up the most important topic they’d ever discussed. 

Tim rolled his eyes in response to Jason’s expression. “Okay, if you get to ask that, then I get to ask you how long  _ you’ll  _ live. You aren’t entirely human either, kid,” He said mockingly, poking Jason’s nose in a rare bout of playfulness. 

Jason barked out a surprised laugh. “I’m three years older than you! If anything,  _ you’re _ the kid.” 

“I’m nineteen and you’re twenty-two. That’s like, no difference. Still just kids pretending to be adults.”

Jason arms wrapped around Tim’s waist casually, making Tim’s breath stutter. “I think with all the things we’ve been through, we’re safe to call ourselves  _ actual  _ adults.”

Tim nodded, his mind being drawn to the feeling of Jason’s arms around his waist. 

“So, what are you?” Jason asked outright. 

Tim could feel his heart-rate speed up, his jaw tightening as a lifetime of hiding what he was hung heavy in his head. Closing his eyes, he breathed a deep breath in, and then a deep breath out, trying to calm the anxiety under his ribs. 

The arms around his waist tightened ever-so-slightly, a comfort. Taking another deep breath in, Tim opened his eyes and was met with the blue-green of Jason’s irises, his expression that of someone who was waiting patiently. This was the most intimate they’d ever been, but Tim couldn’t say he was surprised. 

It felt like they were always meant to end up here. 

“I’m a nephilim. Half-angel, half-human. Don’t ask which angel, I don’t know. I don’t know how my mom met him, I don’t know if the  _ big man _ knows, I don’t know  _ most  _ things about my heritage. Only what I’ve picked up with research from what humans know about angels.” 

“Which isn’t a lot,” Jason continued for him, Tim nodding in response. 

“I like to talk to people online who have theories about angels,” Tim blurted out, Jason raising an eyebrow. “Like, people who have thought  _ way _ too much about angels and who know as much as you can about them. You don’t even wanna  _ know _ how many secret social medias I have, Jason.” 

The sides of Jason’s mouth turned up, his eyes sparkling with amusement and making Tim’s insides flutter. Seeing Jason happy was always a sweet thing, something that brought Tim joy as well. 

Tim felt Jason’s arms tighten around him, his only warning before those same arms were pulling him into his lap. Tim’s back facing Jason’s chest as Jason wrapped his arms around Tim’s waist, his breath tickled Tim’s ear when he said, “I’m a demon.” 

A squeak made its way out of Tim’s mouth, his body stiffening slightly. Jason’s arms loosened, probably to let go, but Tim grabbed onto one of them. “I’m not telling you to let go of me, just hearing ‘Hey, I’m a literal  _ demon’  _ right next to my ear did spook me a little bit.” Tim wanted to say something along the lines of  _ You should’ve expected that _ , but was afraid it’d come off as rude, or keep Jason from being honest with him in the future. Jason’s upper body had leaned back, trying to put distance between them in what Tim assumed was panic? 

Tim took a deep breath, Jason’s arm resting still under his hand, and waited until the other grew calmer. His muscles unclenching, his breath coming back evenly. 

Then, Tim took it a step further and twisted his body to where he was straddling the other’s thighs. Tim caught the small show of surprise before Jason schooled his expression into something neutral. Tim liked this much better — Jason’s eyes were one of Tim’s favorite things about him. Not just the color, even though the green-blue was truly something to behold. 

He liked the shape of his eyes. He liked how his eyes got half-lidded when he was thinking or just comfortable. He liked how he liked looking people in the eyes, even though Tim was bad at that himself. He liked the short but thick eyelashes framing them and the thick eyebrows just above. 

Tim liked the shape of his nose, the square of his jaw, the curve of his cheek — he liked everything. 

“Talk to me about it,” Tim asked, tilting his head to show he was listening. 

Jason paused for a minute, his eyes flitting over Tim’s face and shoulders, before he finally let out a soft smile again. 

“When I was in the pit, a demon possessed me. I don’t know if everyone who goes in the pit gets their own special demon, but I did. But something was different in me than the normal person? Something that made it to where the demon couldn’t  _ control  _ me. It could give me urges, make me  _ want _ to do things that I didn’t, but it could never  _ control _ me.”

Tim’s eyebrows were pulled together, his lips pursed as he took in this information. After a minute or two of Jason watching him, he said, “So, the demon never made you do anything?”

Jason’s eyes darkened, and he nodded, studying Tim’s expression, probably waiting for Tim to say something about his first few years back in the land of the living.

“Okay, can you hear it now? You’re talking about it like it’s in the past, but I can tell there are still things about you that are different. Unless it just left a mark on you spiritually and physically?” 

Jason, surprised at the question, quickly shook his head. “Not- It’s not talking anymore. It’s still there. I can feel its urges but not nearly as strong, and I  _ certainly _ can’t hear its voice anymore. Thank God.” 

Tim’s hand came up to stroke Jason’s cheek, the tension that’s been between them for  _ months _ building. “Does anyone else know?”

Chuckling, Jason replied, “Besides the useless demon inside of me? Nah. How about you?”

“Just B. Something happened during a mission once that I had to explain.”

Looking Tim up and down, Tim suddenly felt like a mouse sitting in front of a cat. The look in Jason’s eyes said he wanted to devour the smaller man  _ whole. _

“You can tell me about that later.” Jason said, his arms wrapping around Tim’s waist and pulling him closer, letting Tim feel Jason’s erection through his clothes. 

Tim gave him a mischievous smile, “Well, what do you want to do now?” 

Jason leaned up, his body warmth seeping through Tim’s clothes —  _ god, he’s so  _ warm _ —  _ and his breath warm and hot against his ear.

“ _ You. _ ”

That one word sent a pleasurable shiver down Tim’s spine, feeling himself get harder in his shorts. “I can… agree to that.” 

Jason chuckled in response, deep and low and doing nothing to keep Tim from getting more aroused. Though, that was the point, wasn’t it? Tim couldn’t help but wonder how long Jason had felt attracted to him, but those were questions for another day. 

Now, Tim just wanted to get  _ fucked _ .

Jason stood up, his arms moving lower to hold under Tim’s thighs so he wouldn’t fall. Legs wrapping around Jason’s waist, Tim surged forward and brought their lips together. 

It was messy, unpracticed, and not the best position to kiss in, but it felt so right. 

Jason walked them to his bedroom, Tim’s arms wrapping around Jason’s shoulders and pulling himself closer. Tim pulled away, noticing a red flush on Jason’s skin and making note of his dilated pupils. 

So, that was the right move. 

Before Tim knew it, they were in his bedroom. Jason leaning down slightly to peck Tim’s lips before moving to let him down onto the bed. Tim hesitated to let his legs leave Jason’s waist — the reality of having Jason between his legs, even when clothed, nearly too much to let go of. 

But he did, and was rewarded with Jason quickly taking off his shirt, Tim’s eyes following every movement of his muscular body as he threw the cloth away. Their eyes met, the side of Jason’s mouth quirking up as he took in Tim’s expression. His head jerked down, motioning to Tim, and Tim moved to quickly take his shirt and pants off. 

He still watched Jason, though. The muscles in his arms flexed as he worked the button open, pushing jeans down over his thick thighs and muscular calves. Jason was truly something to behold. Tim’s body wasn’t skinny or frail by any means, but he felt like a twig compared to the other. 

When Tim was finished undressing, everything but his underwear laying on the floor, Jason crawled onto the bed and over Tim. His elbows held him over the smaller man, his thigh resting in between Tim’s legs and giving him just the slightest friction — enough to make him crave more, but not enough to satisfy. 

Jason sealed their lips together once more, his insides fluttering with joy. Tim’s hands wandered Jason’s torso, his fingers feeling the divots of muscle and ribs. When his fingertips brushed his abs, Jason’s stomach twitched and a gust of air left him. 

“Ticklish?” Tim teased, pulling away slightly. Jason narrowed his eyes, setting alarm bells off in Tim’s head before a hand was cupping his hardness through his underwear. Tim bucked into it as Jason squeezed slightly. His eyes grew darker, a glint of red shining in his pupils. 

He wondered if his pupils reflected light like a cat’s briefly, before Jason let go and sat back on his knees. 

Tim glared.

“What?” Jason said, grinning. 

From the look in his eyes, Tim didn’t think Jason would continue what he was doing easily, but it couldn’t hurt to try. “Can’t you just… come here?” 

Jason leaned forward once more, propping himself up on one hand as he looked into Tim’s eyes. 

“What do you want?” 

Tim could feel his face growing redder, and while his anxiety almost didn’t let him say it, he knew if he didn’t, then nothing would happen that night. Consent was important, and while Tim felt odd putting his feelings out there, he wanted everyone to feel comfortable. “I want to have sex with you.”

Jason’s face turned red, too, but his smile grew wider — surprised, and happy about it. “That was easier than I thought. Thought for sure from the look on your face that you’d try to beat around the bush.” 

He resumed his previous position, thigh between Tim’s legs and arms at his sides as support. Jason’s face went to nuzzle Tim’s neck instead of kissing him, his nose tracing the curve of his jaw and his tongue darting out from between his lips to graze the skin. 

His lips left a trail of kisses, making Tim close his eyes and savor the sensation. Sucking and softly biting skin, Tim knew he’d have hickeys, but couldn’t bring himself to care. Make-up was a thing, and he’d hidden  _ much worse _ with it.

Jason moved down to his collarbones, leaving gentle kisses there before scooting down once more. It seemed he couldn’t wait to give the same treatment his neck received to the rest of his torso, stopping to leave kisses around each of his nipples and down his stomach, pausing to rest his nose in the slight hair right above his underwear. He didn’t have much body hair at all, still struggling to grow even facial hair.

Tim’s breath was coming hard, chest heaving up and down with anticipation. 

“You want to bottom?” Jason asked softly, face still  _ so close _ to where Tim needed him. 

Tim nodded, and Jason moved quickly to get some things out of the nightstand. “Bought these in the event we ever got our heads out of our asses and did something about our feelings.” Jason joked, pulling Tim’s briefs down over his cock, his erection springing up.

Completely exposed.

This was the part of the encounter where Tim would usually regret getting into the situation and make a run for it, yet this time, he felt nothing but excitement for what was to come. 

“I’m amazed we were able to do that, knowing the company we keep,” Tim said, voice  _ almost _ completely even. 

Jason hummed in agreement, moving Tim’s legs to settle between them fully. He put what he’d retrieved next to him, leaning down and looking up at Tim one last time before smiling and wrapping his lips around the head of his cock. 

Tim couldn’t keep his eyes open while this happened, his sense of touch the only thing he could focus on. Jason went lower, taking a couple inches, then moving back, one hand holding the base of his cock and stroking it slowly. His tongue traced the vein underneath, taking him deeper as he did so. Tim’s hands moved to gently touch the sides of Jason’s head, feeling his soft, black hair under his fingers as Jason moved up and down his cock. Jason hummed, the added stimulation making Tim finally release a moan.

That was the time Jason’s now lube-coated finger found its way to his entrance. Tim concentrated on relaxing his lower body, half of his attention being paid to the mouth on his cock and the other focusing on the finger slowly pushing its way into him. 

Jason kept sucking, his head bobbing up and down as his finger pushed in, pulled out, pushed in, until the way was smooth with lube. His hand disappeared from his ass, and Tim nearly whined in protest, but he was soon relieved to find Jason had just moved to put more lube on his fingers. Now two fingers slid into him, this time easier with the lube left from before and Tim more relaxed. It wasn’t even 30 seconds before he added another, Tim being more than prepared for that. Jason’s mouth stopped for a moment, his fingers curling and hitting that spot in Tim that nearly made him cum right then. 

Jason’s hand squeezed the base of his cock, keeping him from finishing. 

“Not yet,” He said softly. “You wanna be fucked, don’t you?” 

Tim, disoriented from the stimulation, nodded. His eyes were half-lidded, his mouth open as he panted from his almost-orgasm.

“Then just wait.” 

Taking deep breaths, Tim came back to himself, looking at the man in front of him and above him. Jason’s fingers left him.

Tim watched as Jason took his underwear off, realizing that Jason hadn’t touched himself  _ once _ this whole time. He looked nearly achingly hard, the head of his length red and glistening. Tim’s mouth watered just looking at it.

“You don’t want me to touch you?” Tim asked, his voice slightly shaky from all his feelings — emotional and physical. 

Tearing a condom package and reaching down to put it on, he shook his head. “Right now, if you tried to blow me, I wouldn’t last long enough to fuck you, and that is my  _ main  _ goal right now.” 

Tim felt a shiver go down his spine once more, his legs opening wider than before, inviting Jason in. 

Jason’s eyes flitted over Tim’s lower body and smirked. The condom on, Jason shuffled closer, grabbing Tim’s legs and pushing them closer to him. 

The head of Jason’s cock poked at his hole. Jason made eye contact with Tim, an unsaid question in the air. Tim smiled and nodded, and Jason pushed forward.

Tim held onto Jason’s biceps, his eyes closed as he concentrated on relaxing, and also enjoyed the feeling of being  _ full _ for the first time in a long while. When Jason bottomed out, Tim clenched his muscles around him, letting him know he was ready as well as eliciting a moan from the other.

Jason’s moans were rough, from the chest; they shook his entire torso, and Tim  _ loved  _ it. 

Leaned down, kissing Tim open-mouthed. Jason pulled out, and rammed back in, fucking into Tim deep all the while kissing him messily. 

Tim moved his hands to grasp at his broad, muscular back, his entire body being shaken from the force of Jason’s thrusts. A few well-aimed thrusts, and Tim’s nails dug into Jason’s back as he hit his prostate, Tim’s mouth going slack under Jason’s and a moan louder than any before left him. 

“I’m so close,” Tim whimpered, one of his hands moving to jack himself off.

Jason whispered, “Me too,” and his left hand batted Tim’s hand away, grasping hold of Tim’s cock himself. 

Just a few strokes and Tim was coming all over both of their abdomens, the spasming of his body bringing Jason to orgasm with him. A loud groan escaped Jason, and if Tim hadn’t already cum, he would’ve come from  _ that _ . 

Jason sat inside, waiting for his erection to die down before pulling out fully. He walked over to the bathroom, a little shaky, but overall good, and tied off and threw away the condom. Tim watched on, hoping he wasn’t the type to bolt after having sex, and was relieved when he returned from the room with a damp towel. He’d already cleaned himself up, and Tim was touched to see he came back just to do that. 

The towel was soft on Tim’s oversensitized skin — a relief. 

Jason finished cleaning up, putting everything back where it should be while Tim watched on, his eyes almost closed. 

Finally, Jason made it back to the bed. 

“You gonna fall asleep on me?” Jason said, a teasing tone in his voice as he lay next to Tim. 

Tim rolled over, his arm wrapping around Jason’s middle and resting his head on his shoulder. “Most men fall asleep after sex, you know.”

Jason hummed, looking at the other man draped around him. He lifted his arm, dislodging Tim, but quickly wrapped it around the other, Tim’s head falling back onto his chest. 

“Jason?” Tim asked, his voice showing his exhaustion. 

“Yeah?”

“Are we like, together now?” 

Not expecting anything of the sort, a laugh escaped Jason, his chest movement shaking Tim and making him peer up. “Pff — Yeah. If that’s what you want,” Jason said. 

Tim’s blue eyes never failed to look into his very being, Jason thought. Even if Tim’s angelic powers didn’t work on him, his deductive skills were a part of him that wasn’t reliant on divinity. 

Tim’s voice was soft when he asked, “Is that what  _ you _ want?” 

Jason smiled sadly — sad he’d made Tim doubt his feelings for him.

“Of course that’s what I want, my little angel.” 

Tim laughed, replying with, “Goodnight, my little demon.”

Right before he passed out, he realized for the first time in his entire life that the voices were completely silent.


End file.
